When Angels Cry
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: Through the door, backtoback, Amy and Raphael talk about life, love, and decisions people must make.


When Angels Cry

PG

Muhsaysthecow

Through the door, back-to-back, Amy and Raphael talk about life, love, and decisions people must make.

---------------

Raphael slumped against the wooden door. He could hear an angel weeping on the other side.

"Amy...?"

"I-I don't w-want you t-to go!" The girl wailed from the other side. He could hear her back slump against the door, and loud sniffles. A harsh sob came from the door, and her father stood quickly, reaching for the doorknob.

"Let me in, Amy." He jiggled it quickly, his voice calm and firm as the door refused to budge. Amy let out a sniffling hiccup.

"It's l-locked for a r-reason..."

"Amy..." He slumped back down, sighing and leaning his head against the door. Raphael closed his amber eyes, rubbing his temples. This scene was becoming more frequent these days... "I must go, to end this. You must understand, I have no choi-"

"Yes, you do!" She said, her voice laced with frustration. "What if you die, out there?" He voice suddenly turned quiet, and a quavering entered it. "Wh-what if you come back in a coffin, or a-almost dead like last time?"

"I will not die, Amy," He kept his voice calm and quiet, a control learned from years of practice. But his insides were tearing, and he was gripping the carpet tightly in frustration. "I will do this for us- for you. It's the least I can do."

"You have already paid back your debts, Raphael, for me saving you... "

He clutched his hand into a fist. The reaction was quick, and his defenses went down and emotion poured in. "No, I haven't, Amy. I'll never repay that debt... nothing I could ever do will pay back the debt of _life_, save me being the best parent I can-" He turned suddenly, placing both hands on the door, as if she could see him. His face held the same determination that his voice did. "And I'm going out there, to be the best parent I can."

"You may _die _out there. Then... th-then..." She was sniffling again, and Raphael could hear her curl up and press herself harder against the door. "Where will I b-be left off? Abandoned _again_?"

"I'm not abandoning you, Amy!"

"Don't you know I love you too much!"

Her voice quavered heavily, and as the last word trembled out of her mouth she began sobbing, the door moving against her bodies wracks of emotion. Raphael's heart sank, and he pressed his cheek against the door.

"Amy..."

"G-go..." Gasp. "Away!"

"Amy, please open the door, _please_..."

He was only met with sobbing. Raphael left the doorway, his heart filled with pain.

------------

She had fallen asleep in front of the door, tucked up in a little ball. Her bleary gray eyes opened as she heard a voice sink through the door.

"...Amy?"

Using the back of her hand, she rubbed her puffy eyes and sat up. Her red hair, usually carefully placed in its doll-like ringlets, was a mess around her face. "Yes?"

"Will you please let the door open?" His voice was sad and tired. But she would not give in. She was no longer the stupid little kid anymore. She balled her fists, looking at the door angrily.

"_No_."

Silence enveloped the two. Amy waited, her back against the door, a determined pout on her face. Her father's answer finally came:

"I thought about what you said," He paused, took a deep breath. The wood of the door creaked slightly as he leaned against it. The girl sat and stared at the carpet beneath her feet, biting her lip. Was he thinking logic now? "And, despite your words, I'm doing this."

Silence again. It was thick as pea soup, thick as the door that separated them.

"Do you want to know why?" Raphael whispered, his voice barely heard through the door. Amy sighed heavily.

"Why?" She did not want to know. She didn't care. Even if his excuse was crazy and baseless, he would go.

"If not, we will have no world for us, Amy," He took in a deep, shaky breath, then continued, "We are cursed. I cursed you, when I stumbled in a year ago with those wounds. We look like vampires. During the day, we are sluggish and moody- the nighttime, our eyes glow...

"Nobody will ever adjust to us. I've tried, from here, to spread the disease..." His voice took on an angry hiss, one that made her shudder. "But there's something- some 'holy stone'- that's ruining my plans. _Our _plans. There is an army out there. Haven't you seen the fire? The flashes of light? They want to destroy us. Kill us. I can't let them do this... I can't let them infringe on our world..." He trailed off, and his voice came out in a small, quiet tone. "I must go. For us. Our future...

"And don't you know I love you too much?" His voice was quivering. She bit her lip, hard, closing her eyes as if to keep back the tears. They streamed down anyway, and she took in a gasping breath. She could nearly feel Raphael on the other side, pressing his face against the door, his chest shaking in an attempt not to let himself look weak in front of his own daughter.

Amy couldn't help it. She was already sobbing, digging her palms into her eyes to hold back the tears she thought she had gotten rid of.

"I hate you. I hate you. I _hate you_."

"Amy-"

"I hate you. I hate you I hate you I _hate you I hate you!_" Her voice rose to a childish shriek, cracking as she gasped for breath and tears came quickly down her face. She shuddered and curled into a ball, sobbing loudly.

"I... I love you." Raphael whispered.

Amy did not hear that part. She did, however, keenly remember the sound of an angel crying behind her door, weeping at the choices one must make for their kin.

----

Author's Note: Yay Raphael. :) You're a good daddy! But, uhm, I'm alive. I swear I will get to posting the next part to 'Don't Get Lost in Heaven' and 'Inner War'... but... school... it consumes me. Soo... D: Oh and SO CHEESY IS THIS TITLE. Seriously... I couldn't think of anything else. It makes you go 'Awwwwwwwww' no?


End file.
